Bella Becomes The Alpha's Mate
by Manasseh
Summary: "Really dad, do you think Bella loves me in that way?" "Yes son, I do! You and Bella have been friends a long time, and you have a connection that is just as strong as any imprint. That's why I want you to know this legend only told to Alphas. Jacob, whether you imprinted or not, you will have to choose a mate. The Alpha blood line must continue." B/J Au..OOC..R
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. If so I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

"Jacob!" my father, Billy, called.

"Yes Dad!" I answered.

"Please come here. I would like to speak with you."

I walked into our living room, "What's up, Dad?"

"Well, there are some things I think you should know since you're only a couple of weeks from your phase."

Phase, ah yes, my turning into a werewolf. All who carry the werewolf gene in our tribe transform on our eighteenth birthday, whether we want to or not. It is the Quileute way. Apparently, it used to be we would only change because and when the cold one's, or modern term _vampires_, were near so we could protect our tribe. However, our elders many generations ago were able to successfully perform an incantation that made it possible for us to automatically change with or without the presence of vampires. They did this to protect us from attacks by large numbers of vampires. Years ago, we were attacked by a newborn army of vampires. Because there were only seven wolves at the time, there were not enough to save a large portion of our tribe. Now, all Quileute's with the wolf gene transform at the age of eighteen. Because of this we have the largest pack of wolves there has ever been. The current pack has forty wolves and because they have children, it will continue to grow.

There have been many changes over the years because of automatic phasing. The elders did not want a bunch of restless, uncontrollable wolves on their hands, so programs were created to give us focus and lifestyle goals. All Quileute's are able to obtain advanced education, if desired. We now have our own hospitals, colleges, and various businesses from supermarkets to casinos. Our reservation is one of the more wealthy reservations in the nation. Of course, we also took advantage of a lot of government funding to get things up and running. But, for the most part we are fully self-sufficient now. Our resourcefulness and success are reasons why we have so many applications for residency from other tribes, and even from non-native Americans. We thoroughly research and carefully select applicants for residency.

Since we transform at eighteen, at a young age we are fully educated in the legends and practices of our people. Tribal protectors have always been one of our practices. Now, we actually receive a salary should we choose to be a full-time protector. Before, if you did indeed transform, you had to serve as a full-time protector. We learned that some who transformed did not want that. They had other dreams, but they had to serve as protectors, so they put aside their dreams and whatever trade or skill they obtained to help our people. With this change we now have many businesses here on the reservation and in Forks, as well.

The city of Forks is not technically our land, however, because of the growth of our people, and the strange occurrence of wolves imprinting on non-Quileute's, this expansion had to happen. Our elders believe this is a side effect of the incantation performed all those years ago. Some of the older members of the tribe have a problem with the mixing of blood, but since it happens often enough, there's nothing they can do about it. Not all of the tribe knows about the wolves. Many still believe it's simply legend, and we keep it that way for safety reasons. The tribal council supports this, and feels mating with non-tribe members is a small price to pay for the safety of our people. I couldn't agree more.

"Jacob!" Billy yelled. "Are you listening to me, boy?"

"Yes, dad, what's up?"

"Good! Now, I want to talk to you about another part of history that is not shared in your studies. It can only be shared with descendants of Alpha's. Eventually, you will be taking over as Alpha of the pack, and I think this information will be very beneficial to you, especially based on the woman you have chosen to fall in love with."

"What information?"

"Well, son, is it true you are in love with Bella Swan?"

"Yes, dad, but she is still mourning the loss of her beloved bloodsucker. He dumped her two months ago." _Of course her being with him is my fault, I thought to myself. If I would have never dated that girl, Vanessa, she would have never been with Edward_.

"I agree and disagree with you, son. I agree she is still in mourning over her loss of the Cullen's, and of course that includes Edward. But, I think it's the belonging that she misses."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Well, I have known Charlie and Renee for a long time, and the both of them are pretty self-involved. Oh, they are both very nice and help in any way they can, but their own agenda usually gets in the way. Charlie is my best friend, and I tell you, he is emotionally stunted. He has a real problem showing any kind of affection or emotion. Now, Renee is the exact opposite, but she is a flake. Also, Charlie is a very simple man and stuck in his ways. He is just as much to blame as Renee for the downfall of their marriage. They would still be married if they were both willing to compromise and see each other's point of view."

"I said all that to say that Bella is nothing like the both of them. She is so much better! She has a pure soul and she wants to please those she cares about. She is fierce in her loyalty, and she loves unconditionally. That is why she was able to get involved with the Cullen's. She looked beyond what they have become and saw the men and women they once were. I am quite sure them leaving Bella behind was the fault of their coven mate, Edward. What I'm trying to say is what Bella wants, no, needs the most is to belong. She wants a family that will accept her. I believe one of the reasons why she keeps you at arm's length is not so much her love for Edward, but the fear of imprinting and that you could not imprint on her since she _believes_ she's not a native Quileute."

"Really dad, do you think Bella loves me in that way?"

"Yes son, I do! You and Bella have been friends a long time, and you have a connection that is just as strong as any imprint. That's why I want you to know this legend only told to Alphas. Jacob, whether you imprinted or not, you will have to choose a mate. The Alpha blood line must continue."

"Wait dad! What do you mean Bella _believes_ she is not a native Quileute? Bella is as pale as can be. She surely _knows beyond a doubt_ she's not a native."

"Well, Jacob, Charlie's father was Quileute and he was a Shaman, so Bella does have our tribe's blood in her."

"Wow! He is?"

"Yes, he is, but Charlie does not have the wolf gene and neither does Bella. But, because she does have Quileute blood her transformation would be smoother."

"Dad, I'm confused! What transformation?"

"Jacob, as Alpha you can choose to either just mark your mate should you choose another wolf, or you can choose to mark and turn your mate into a wolf, as well."

"Dad, how?…what?...this is not making any sense to me."

"I understand son, but just listen. If you do not imprint on Bella after your transformation, you can still claim her as your mate and force imprinting between you and her."

"What? Dad, you mean I can have Bella? She can be mine?" Jacob had a huge smile on his face, awaiting his father's answer.

"Yes, son, you can, should she agree."

"So, I can tell Bella what you told me?"

"Yes, you can! She is familiar with our legends for Charlie has shared them with her. She always thought he only knew them because he was friends with me. But, since Bella turned eighteen almost two months ago, Charlie has shared with her in depth about her ancestry and our legends."

"So, you mean Bella knows I will turn into a wolf?"

"Yes, Jacob she does. I gave Charlie permission to tell her."

"Well, how did she take it?"

"Well, you tell me. Has she treated you any differently?"

"No, she hasn't, but she probably knew even before Charlie told her. She's been to our bonfires and has heard the stories. But, didn't you say she was probably scared of me imprinting?"

"Yes, son, I did."

"Bella is very observant. She sees things others don't. Bottom line, dad, I could be with Bella if I can convince her to be mine?"

"Yes, son, you can! Now, go and talk to her. If she agrees to be your mate, we can make arrangements for your mating ceremony after your phase."

"Wait! I thought you said it was a secret among Alphas only."

"Yes, it is, and your mating ceremony would be a private one at a secluded location on our lands. After you mark Bella and mate with her, then she will go through the stages of the phase: the growth spurt, the fever, and finally the phase."

Just then Jake heard the unmistakable sound of Bella's truck pulling up in the driveway. Dad smiles at me and says, "Talk to her son and let me know so we can make the proper arrangements."

"Wait! Does Charlie know?"

"Well, not the secret, but he knows that you are going to talk to Bella about being your mate, and he is in agreement with it."

Well well, Billy just dropped a bomb on Jacob...show me some love...or not ;)


	2. BBTAM 2

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. If so I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

At the Swan's home Bella answered Charlie's call, "Hey dad, what's up?"

"So, what are doing today, Bella? It is Saturday."

"Well, I was thinking of going to visit Jacob. I figure I won't be seeing him much soon. He will be going through his transformation soon, right?"

"Yeah, he will! I think going to see him would be a good idea, Bella," Charlie smilingly says.

"Dad, don't get your hopes up high! You know Jacob and I can't be together. He will eventually imprint on someone else. Besides, he doesn't see me that way."

"Are you kidding me, kiddo? That boy is in love with you and has been since you were kids."

"Maybe when we were kids, but since he became a hormonal teenager, I no longer hold any appeal with him."

"Hmmmm, well things can change kiddo. Do you want a ride over there? Billy and I are going fishing. I can pick you up once we're done and give you ride back home."

"Nah, that's ok dad. I'll just drive my truck."

* * *

Could my dad be right and Jacob is in love with me? I can dare to dream! He has become my own personal sun since the Cullen's left. I must admit, I am not that heartbroken about Edward leaving. He was a bit too uptight and selfish for my taste, and he kept trying to change who I am to better suit his taste. I guess I put up with it because he was my first real boyfriend. Plus, my first choice chose another.

I always thought Jacob would be my first boyfriend and first kiss, until I walked in on him kissing and groping Vanessa in his garage. I was so heartbroken! Jacob left her and chased after me, telling me he would break up with her, if I wanted him too. When I asked him why, he just looked at me and said because you are my best friend. Well, that hurt worst! What kind of friend would want you to do that? So, I told him if he likes her and she is what makes him happy, he should stay with her. He just gave me a quiet "ok" and then I left.

Shortly after that I met Edward and the Cullen's. He never really asked me to be his girlfriend. He just assumed I was, and we kind of fell into that role. Jacob was upset and tried to put on a brave face. I didn't understand why Jacob did not like Edward, but once I figured out what they were and the legends, I understood. Jacob did break up with Vanessa and did not date anyone that I was aware of. We didn't see each other much while I was with Edward, only like once every couple of months. We still talked and emailed, but that was it.

Once Jacob found out that Edward left, and we had broken up, he started coming over almost daily. He's been my very best friend, but it feels like we're more than friends. I wonder if Jacob will imprint on someone right after his phase? I hope not! What if she doesn't like me and demands he not be my friend anymore? What would I do without Jacob? Dad is right I should visit him while I have the chance.

show some love...or not :)


	3. BBTAM3

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. If so I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

I pull up and there he is. Jacob has gone through the first stage which is the growth spurt, and boy does he look fine as hell! Wow, look at all the beautiful russet skin, that muscular physique, and his height! He's now like six-five and pure power! I have never seen any of them in wolf form, but they must be huge, for there's been a drastic change in his body.

Jacob is wearing that smile of his that lights up my world like the sun. He jumps down the stairs, pulls my door open, and pulls me out before I know it. I am incased in his powerful arms! Oh, how I love his smell! He smells like musk and vanilla, and all man. I wonder if his smell will change once he transforms?

"I've missed you, Bella," he mumbles into my neck. It sends shivers down my spine and I hug him back tightly.

"I missed you too, Jacob."

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. His stare is so intense and then he says, "We need to talk."

It seems serious. "Is everything ok, Jake?"

"Yes, it is! Well, I hope it is. Let's go to my room."

He takes my hand and we walk into the house. I see Billy, and he speaks, "Hello, Bella! Good to see you. Do you know if Charlie is on his way?"

"Yes, he is, Billy. He just had to make a stop first."

"Ok! Well, you guys have fun."

"You too," both Jake and I say.

Jacob leads me back to his room. I hope he has good news…

* * *

"Wow! Jacob you actually cleaned your room! Were you expecting company?"

"Sure, sure Bella, I do clean my room you know."

"Ok, well what's going on Jake?"

He looked nervous all of a sudden. "Well, Bella, my dad told me some news today, something great! Well, to me it is great. I just don't know how you will take it. First, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, Jake you can ask me anything. You know that."

"Bella, were you in love with Edward?"

I wasn't expecting that, "No Jake. I think I was more in love with what he had to offer."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well, Edward was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, we had many first's together. He was . . ."

A loud growl escapes Jacob and I look into his eyes. They are tinted yellow and I gasp. I stop talking. I know Jacob did not like to hear that, but he asked, so I was telling him the truth. I almost became afraid, but I snapped out of that shit real quick.

"Don't you fucking growl at me, Jacob Ephraim Black! At least you never had to see me kissing Edward, but I had to see you kissing and do other things with your girlfriend, remember?"

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and says "continue" through gritted teeth.

"Okay! As I was saying, he was very kind to me and I did enjoy spending time with him, but once I established a relationship with his family things changed. He started becoming very uptight, controlling, and very possessive. He did not want me to spend time with his family, always arranging for us to do things outside of his home."

"So, you didn't want to be with him alone? You enjoyed being a part of his family?"

"Yes! I never had that growing up with Renee. She was always so involved in what she wanted to do. Don't get me wrong! She wasn't a bad mother. I just think she wanted me as a friend more than a daughter. So, once I reached a certain age our roles reversed. I took over most of the responsibility of the household. She worked and provided a roof over our heads, but I paid the bills, did the shopping, and cooked all the dinners. She would go out a lot and leave me alone most of the time, so I only had my books to keep me company. But with the Cullen's, they all wanted to be around me. It was as if I brought life to them. Jasper once told me my presence was like a healing balm to him. He used to just sit in the room where I was and get lost in the comfort of my emotions."

"The comfort of your emotions?"

"Yes! Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions. He said mine were the purest he ever came across in his life. It drove Edward crazy! He was jealous that Jasper was able to experience that, when he couldn't read my mind."

"So, Edward is a telepath?"

"Yes he is, but my mind was closed to him. That frustrated him to no end! I think that is why he was drawn to me, and of course the smell of my blood. I loved Edward for the time and experiences we had together, but I don't believe I ever fell in love with him, just the idea of him. Edward was offering me almost everything I ever wanted from a man. He wanted to marry me and spend all eternity with me. But, I did not want to get married or even talk of marriage. I thought it was too soon in our relationship. I was Edward's first girlfriend, too. He had been alone for such a long time. I understood why he was trying to rush things along with us. But, I couldn't really see my life with him. He was very uptight and selfish. We were never equals. I started to feel smothered by him, always lying in my bed every night while I slept…"

Deep growling now! "He WHAT? IN YOUR BED, BELLA! DID YOU FUCK HIM, BELLA?"

Temper temper Jacob...show me some love...or not ;0)


	4. BBTAM 4

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. If so I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

"What did you, I can't belie—you motherfucker! That is none of your business, Jacob, whether I slept with him or not! He was my boyfriend! I didn't ask you if you slept with your precious Vanessa, did I?"

Jake began pacing in his room.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore," I said.

"NO!" he yells, "let's just go outside."

I ignored his yelling. I did not want to make the situation worst. Why is he so upset at the thought of me sleeping with Edward? Is it because of me or because of what Edward is?

We go out on the back porch of the house. "I apologize for yelling, Bella, but I just got so jealous at the thought of you sleeping with Edward. Your right, if you did that is your business."

"Jealous, Jake, why would you be jealous? We are just friends, right?"

"Bella, I have been in love with you since we were kids. I always thought you would be my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first everything. I never should have dated Vanessa. Look, we're getting way off track here. Bella, I want you to be mine, my mate, my wife, my everything!"

I was shocked! I felt my eyes start to pool with tears. I have always wanted to hear those words from him. But, they are bitter sweet words. He will eventually imprint and I will be left alone, for he cannot deny his imprint.

"What do you say, Bella, will you be mine?"

"No," I whispered.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because, you will eventually imprint, and then what will happen to me?"

"See! I am getting ahead of myself again," he said. "Bella," he grabbed my hands, "Look at me."

I look up into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Bella, that is part of what I wanted to tell you. If you chose to be my mate, I won't imprint. Once I mark you, it will cause a forced imprint that will be a stronger bond than regular imprinting."

"Really, Jake?" I smiled at him, but then frowned, "Why would you want to do that Jake? I am mortal and you will become immortal once you phase. Why would you bind yourself to me like that?"

"Well, that's the other thing. Because of my blood line should I bite a human while mating, she will become a wolf as well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you serious Jake? Your bite will turn me into a wolf? Is that true for all wolves?"

"No, just wolves in our Alpha line. So, what do you say, Bella? Will you be mine, and help me lead and protect my tribe, my pack?"

I looked into his eyes. I could see nothing but hope and love. "Yes, Jacob, a thousand times yes!"

He grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion, it made my toes curl. It was a consuming kiss. I felt Jake all around me, and everything else disappeared. It was like only he and I existed. Feeling his tongue caress mine! It was like he tasted every part of me. It was sensual, it was divine, and I never wanted it to end!

Hmmm...that's some love bite...lol...Show me some love...or not ;0)


	5. BBTAM 5

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. If so I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

He pulled apart from me and let out a loud howl. Jake stepped back and he began to shake and tremble. Next thing I hear Billy is yelling at me to step back, which I did. Then, Jake transformed into a big, no huge, russet colored wolf. Oh, my freaking god! He is beautiful! Is that what all wolves look like?

Jake continued to howl and then the next thing I know the rest of the pack starts coming out of the trees. They were all so wonderful, sliver wolves, grey wolves, tan wolves, so many different colored wolves! The black wolf came before Jake's wolf and seemed to be bowing down and baring his neck to him. It looked like a sign of submission. Even though all the wolves are large, Jake's wolf is larger. Jake then bit the large black wolf, and the wolf whimpered but remained still. He did not move until Jake removed his teeth. Then, the wolf was able to stand up and slowly walk away. One by one, all the other wolves came before Jake baring their necks to him in signs of submission to his authority as Alpha.

I saw the council had shown up, and realized this was Jake's ceremony of becoming Alpha. I learned Jake was the first wolf to phase before his eighteenth birthday in five generations. They were all shocked and thought this was a good sign. It meant he would be a great Alpha, a chief. I just sat there and soaked it all in. It was amazing, and I was so happy for Jake!

I couldn't wait to touch his wolf. I wanted Jake! It was as if a switch was turned on within me! He was mine and I wanted him more than anything in this world! It was like I was compelled to go to him. I got up and started walking towards him. A smaller, speckled brown and white wolf stepped in front of me, snarling. It appeared to be a female wolf. The strangest thing is I wasn't afraid. I kept walking, and she continued to growl, but kept backing up. I took my focus from her and looked straight at Jake. Once our eyes met, my soul reached for his. Many lights of gold started coming from me, wrapping itself around Jake. Then the spirit of his wolf appeared to stretch out from his body and lunged for me. I fell to the ground, but wasn't afraid. I bared my neck to his wolf and felt the pain of his bite. Jake in physical wolf form was on me biting me again. I yelled out for the experience was so intense! When his spirit wolf bit me, it was like he was traveling through every part of my body. When Jake's physical wolf bit me, it cemented me completely to him in every way. It seems that Jake imprinted on me, but what did I do to him? What was that power that came from me? I didn't know, but I didn't care. All I knew was that Jake was mine and I was his. The next thing I heard was all this screaming, and then I realized it was me.

What's going on with Bella?...show me some love...or not ;0)


	6. BBTAM 6

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. If so I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

All the while, Jake was thinking, "Fuck yeah! Bella agreed to be mine and I had to kiss her, but this kiss was like nothing I had every experienced before! Vanessa's kisses never felt like this. It was like I wanted to eat Bella alive. I wanted to consume every part of her! I felt my wolf pushing his way to the fore front. I stepped away from Bella and began to shake. I was about to phase! I started howling and I heard my father yell for Bella to step back. I felt my bones begin to crack and bend to allow my wolf form to take shape, and the next thing I knew my wolf exploded on the scene.

I felt the power of my wolf coursing through my veins. My vision was sharp and I took everything in. I begin to howl some more! My wolf was enjoying being free! Then I heard them, my pack began running towards me. It was a thunder of paws hitting the forest floor answering to the call of my wolf, the call of their true Alpha. I had transformed early, before my eighteenth birthday. It appears my wolf was acting on instinct and not a compulsion brought on by a spell, but pure primal instincts, and I knew without a shadow of doubt it was so we could claim Bella as our mate.

Sam burst through the thicket of trees, first. He slowly walked to me with his head lowering the closer he got to me. I knew he was shocked that I had phased sooner than expected, and he was wondering why he could not hear me, my thoughts. Actually, all the pack was wondering why they could not hear me. I knew it was because I was the true Alpha, so I spoke to them and told them they would only hear me when I allowed it. I heard their mental gasps and the thoughts of the unmated females of our pack of lust and want. I blocked those out. I only wanted one female and none of them were her.

"Do you submit to me, Sam?" He did not even question, but lowered himself completely before me and bared his neck. I bit him taking the Alpha's power and that of the pack into me. It was fucking awesome! One by one the pack came before me baring their necks in submission. The unmated females were hoping I would imprint and claim one of them as my own. I could smell their arousals. It was a sweet smell, but not tempting. The smell of fear and respect from my pack meant more to me.

Once the council showed up, the ceremony began with me still being in wolf form. Apparently, I was able to communicate with them telepathically, which has never happened before. Thus, it was all done in wolf form. I will have to phase back to receive the tribal tattoo with my family crest signifying my Alpha and wolf status.

As I was about to phase back for the tattoo, I felt compelled to turn around, and I saw my Bella walking towards me. When she got closer, Vanessa jumped out in front of her, snarling at her, and trying to intimidate Bella from coming towards me. I was about to reprimand her for I did not want my mate to be afraid of anyone, but then Bella surprised me. Bella kept walking as if Vanessa was never even there, and Vanessa never attacked, but just kept backing up. I heard in Vanessa's thoughts that she wanted to lunge at Bella, but she couldn't. Something prevented her from doing so. I knew she felt like an invisible force field was pushing her back and that's why she was backing up.

Then, I looked up at Bella and our eyes met. I felt myself imprinting on Bella, but what shocked me was these golden lights coming from Bella in a swirl and coming right towards me. I heard the gasps all around me, for it seems everyone saw the lights. Once they connected with me, it was majestic! They wrapped around every inch of my being. My wolf was purring in deep satisfaction. Then, my wolf's spirit began to stretch and reach for Bella. He pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. She didn't scream, but just bared her neck to him and he bit. I felt him pulling me towards them. Once I reached them, I too pounced and bit her just below his bite. She now had two bites on her neck. We licked away her blood, deeply pleased for we have marked her as our own.

Bella looked us in the eyes and smiled, but that smile soon turned to pain and she let out an earth shattering scream! It was so loud and at such a high pitch my wolves whimpered in pain. She continued to scream like that for so long! I don't know how much time had passed, but I know she never took a breath. It was not a natural scream at all. Something else was at play here.

I became concerned and was about to pick her up, when I heard a voice I didn't know, "Do not touch her, young Alpha!" I immediately became indignant, "How dare someone tell me to not touch my mate!" I looked up and was shocked at what I saw. There, standing before me was an older Quileute dressed in traditional Shaman attire, and beside him was Charlie Swan! But, Charlie was in wolf form and he was huge. His wolf was white with golden specks throughout his fur. I couldn't believe my eyes! Charlie was a wolf! My father said he did not carry the wolf gene. I had so many questions, but I couldn't deny the power that radiated from Charlie and this other man who I assume to be Charlie's father. Their power was intoxicating, and if I didn't know any better they appeared to be Alphas themselves.

What's this...Charlie's a wolf? show some love...or not ;0)


	7. BBTAM 7

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

The Shaman smiled at me and spoke, "Yes, young Alpha, Charlie carries an Alpha gene, as well as his Shaman heritage. You see in the beginning of our tribe, my people were the Alphas and the Blacks were our Beta's. My line was also Shaman and the Shaman part of us was becoming the more dominant, so we made a decision as a tribe that my line would step down as Alpha and operate in the role of Shaman. We transferred some of our powers to the Black line."

"Why not all?" I asked.

"Well, we could not transfer all since we are rightfully by blood, Alpha."

"Why did you hide this from her, us, Charlie?" I again asked.

Charlie answered, "I had to, my son, for if I were to run with your pack before you became Alpha, the Alpha in me would have pushed to the fore front. It is not my destiny to be Alpha. It is yours and Bella's destiny."

"Bella!" I thought. I was so shocked at Charlie in wolf form I temporarily forgot about my Bella. When I turned to look back at her, the changes I saw shocked me! She was taller and much, I mean much more developed: her breasts, her thighs, her hair, and she was at least five or six inches taller!" Her transformation was happening quickly. It took weeks for me to make these changes and she was making them in a matter of minutes.

Bella was not yelling anymore but was groaning in pain. The Shaman walked over to her speaking soothing words. He took a vile from his pouch of this purple liquid and poured it down her throat. It seemed to glow as it went down. She stopped groaning and let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there a reason she is transforming so quickly?" I asked.

"Yes," the Shaman said. "Her wolf gene was activated once you imprinted on her. The two bites given by your spirit wolf and the physical one brought on her transformation quickly."

I asked, "But wait, if Bella has the wolf gene, why didn't she phase at eighteen?"

The Shaman replied, "Well, that would be because of me. I placed a spell on Bella to isolate her wolf gene in her body and to combat the previous incantation that forces all with the gene to transform. Bella could not transform until she was bitten by her mate, who I knew all along was you. Had you not allowed yourself to be distracted and seduced by another, you would have mated and transformed when you were sixteen. That's when Bella moved back here and it should have happened then."

I felt ashamed, as I knew I was wrong for hooking up with Vanessa, but the Shaman continued, "Don't feel bad, young Alpha, everything happens as it should and for a reason. There is much to discuss. Let us move my granddaughter into the house. She still has a few days before she can completely phase into her wolf." Jake phased back and picked up his love. "I love you so fucking much Bella! I am never letting you go!"

Show me some love...or not ;0)


	8. BBTAM 8

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

I spoke to the pack telepathically and told them they were free to leave, if they chose. Many asked if they could stay around since their Alpha's mate was going through the change. They did not want to leave for many of them knew who Bella was. She had established a friendship with many of them. A lot of the females were jealous of her and my friendship. I also know a few of the wolves hoped they would imprint on her, but it never happened, so they kept their distance, especially knowing how I felt about her. When the situation with Vanessa happened, a few considered pursuing her, but then fucking Cullen came on the scene and they backed off for fear of breaking the treaty. I gave my consent to those that wanted to stay and continued into the house with Bella in my arms.

She buried her face in my neck. I knew my scent was calming to her as hers was to me, but I noticed her scent had changed. Before she smelled like strawberries and flowers, she now smelled more exotic and more sensual. She smelled like black currants and vanilla, and it was making me so fucking horny. I couldn't wait to claim her. I took in deep breaths, guzzling her scent like a mad man. The more I scented her the more I realized that my Bella was pure. I could smell her innocence! Hell, fucking yeah, she was still a virgin! She has not given herself to that fucking Cullen! I was so happy I kissed her. She tried to reciprocate but was too tired.

I eased up as I felt the Shaman place his hand on my shoulder, "Not now, young Alpha. She is not ready yet. Be patient my son."

I looked at him and nodded and placed Bella down on the bed. Her clothes were pretty much hanging on by a thread, because of her growth spurt. They were ripped and barely covering her wonderful new assets! My wolf and I did not like this at all, and I immediately covered her up with the blanket. The Shaman and Charlie chuckled, and I let out a small warning growl.

The Shaman said, "Let us go for there are things we need to speak about. The potion I gave her will allow her to sleep. Her body is tired and I want her to have the strength to phase." I did not want to leave her, but I knew I had questions that needed to be answered, and wanted to hear what the Shaman had to say.

When we got downstairs, we found our house was full. The tribal council and Sam, who is my beta, plus Emily, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul were in the house. Sue, Emily, and Leah were in the kitchen preparing food, while the rest were in the living room. Everyone seemed to be excited, as nothing like this had ever happened in such a long time. They were especially shocked to learn of Charlie's heritage and that he was a wolf. Nobody knew who he was in wolf form, but once he phased back you could hear the shocked gasps from all around. His appearance was even different. He looked more bulky and brawny. It seems as if we were all seeing Charlie for the first time. I always thought that he seemed bigger than he was. His voice was so deep and held so much power, but he was a man of few words.

Show me some love...or not ;0)


	9. BBTAM 9

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

Everyone was talking casually, and the girls started to bring the food out and set it on the dining room table. While everyone was getting their plates, I asked Leah to serve the Shaman and Charlie. She walked in with a tray of food and drinks, and handed the Shaman his drink and his plate of food. Then, when she went to hand Charlie his drink and made eye contact with him, she fucking imprinted on him! Well, we were all shocked! She dropped the glass, but Charlie caught it and smiled at her. He set the glass down, and reached and grabbed her hand. Once he touched her, Leah fell to her knees bawling. Charlie knelt down and encased her in his arms, speaking calm soothing words to her. Then the Shaman stood up and walked around them chanting in our ancient dialect. He pulled out another vial of a potion that he gave to Charlie first. Charlie poured the potion in his mouth, partly swallowed it, and then he covered his mouth over Leah's giving her the rest. She swallowed and they began to kiss. The kissing became passionate but Charlie pulled away. He pulled Leah's neck to the side and bit her right there in front of everyone. She let out a scream and then passed out. I heard the growls of my wolves in and outside of the house, but I knew Charlie did not hurt her. Actually, it was the best thing he could have done for Leah. He publicly claimed Leah in front of me, the tribal council, Sam, and our immediate pack. Leah always felt she was unwanted, especially when Sam imprinted on Emily. She always respected Charlie, and for that reason alone she was never disrespectful to Bella, even though she hated that she was dating a vampire. Now we know why! Charlie was Leah's imprint! Again to say we were shocked was an understatement. So, once she wakes up she will be very proud that Charlie's claimed her like he did, and especially now knowing who Charlie really is. The fact there was no hesitation on his part, he knew she imprinted and he claimed her.

The Shaman said, "My son, take your young mate and lay her down to rest. Keep contact with her, there is much healing she will go through on this night. She will wake up whole and ready to complete the mating bond." Charlie nodded in consent to his father, but looked up the stairs towards my room where Bella was.

I spoke, "Don't worry Charlie. She is mine now. I will take care of her. You take care of your new mate."

He smiled at me, stood, and embraced me in a powerful hug. It felt as if he was imparting a part of him into me. It was so full of comfort and love! I knew he was speaking, but I could not make out what he was saying. I swayed a bit when he slackened his hold on me, but did not let go. He waited until I got my bearing back. I looked him in the eye and he spoke to me silently so only I could hear. I replied with my thanks and appreciation.

Charlie picked up a sleeping Leah and left. I heard them drive away. The room was still silent. The whole day was a lot to take in. The Shaman broke the silence with a booming laugh! "It appears the spirits are working full time on this day, so much love and healings are taking place! I look forward to all that is still left to come. So, let us get down to business."

Charlie and Leah oh my!...show me some love...or not ;0)


	10. BBTAM 10

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

One of the elders of the tribe spoke and said to the Shaman, "It appears we have wronged you brother, young Charlie was indeed yours and Mariam's son."

"Yes, yes, he is," the Shaman replied.

"For that I would like to apologize on behalf of the whole council and tribe for running you off. We have not had a Shaman since you left." There were nods of agreement from all of the council, but still many were confused.

I spoke up, "Will someone please explain what's going on here?"

The elder who initially spoke was old Quil. I was always shocked that he always thought so poorly of Bella. He answered, and began telling the story about the kaba'ta/Swans, their heritage and genealogy in our tribe, and how the Shaman had married Mariam, who suffered from a form of albino-ism. The thought it was a good omen to marry he being she was so white and their tribe name is Kaba'ta which means white in Quileute. This Mariam was old Quill's sister and she was Charlie's birth mother, not the woman the Shaman later married who everyone thought was Charlie's mother. That was why the tribe thought he cheated on his wife with a pale face and had a child. Back in that time there was no DNA testing to prove who the parent was. So, the Shaman whose name I found out is David, left with Charlie, mourning over the loss of his wife, and later on married Isabella. Because Charlie was so pale he just let everyone believe he was hers. But the big shocker was when the Shaman went on to tell us that my Bella is one-hundred percent Quileute! Apparently there was an arranged marriage between Charlie and Jenna Uley. Jenna was the twin sister to Joshua Uley who is Sam's father, and she died in giving birth to my Bella. Sam and I both looked at each other. He always felt connected to Bella which used to make me jealous, because I thought Sam was attracted to Bella. He never acted like he was, so now I understand the connection. The Shaman provided letters showing the DNA results from Charlie and Bella, which was recorded and they were added to our tribe's list of members officially. It was also recorded that Bella was my mate and that I was now the new Alpha. My father would continue to be chief until I turned twenty five, and then I would be become chief of our tribe. It was customary that the son, once he transformed and ascended to Alpha, would not take over as chief until he was Alpha for eight years. It was more of a spirit thing, believing eight was the ideal number since the number eight represents new beginnings.

It seems Bella, inherited a small strain of her grandmother's albino-ism. That is why she was so pale like Charlie. Obviously, Bella was more connected than I thought! Her people were the original Alpha's of our tribe, and she was related to the Uley's and Ateara's. Sam and Quill were both ecstatic to know they were related to my Bella and Charlie.

I also found out this would be the first time that the Black's and kaba'ta's are actually joining by marriage. Years ago, it was decided not to mate any of our two families. The Shaman said that it just didn't feel right. I'm glad because I would have hated for Bella to be a relative, and I would not have been able to mate with her. Actually, I didn't care who or what Bella was, just that she was mine and I loved her dearly.

Show me some love...or not ;0)


	11. BBTAM 11

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy….

It was a day and night of revelations! So much had happened in such a short time. The Shaman explained why he believes I shifted early. It was, as I suspected, Bella. He told me some things telepathically as well. Telepathy was a gift from Bella, even though it was working before I bit her. When we had both decided to be each other's mate, my wolf unknowingly to me pulled on her powers, and her wolf allowed it. This is a kaba'ta trait, and the shielding is as well. He told me how the kaba'ta are very strong mentally. It is needed as they have access to the spirit realm. That way they cannot be tempted by evil spirits that wish to cross over.

The Shaman told me many other things in private. I needed time to digest all of these things. I needed my mate, I needed Bella! I turned to walk upstairs to be with my Bella, but my pack brothers stopped me. There were no words spoken, just an understanding that passed between us. With a head nod I proceeded to my mate, until I heard her howl…..

Bella opened her eyes and was confused. She didn't know where she was! It appeared that she was in the forest, but it didn't feel earthly. It felt as if it was an alternate realm. She heard an alluring voice that spoke, "You are right young one. You are in the spirit realm."

Bella looked toward the voice and saw a beautiful woman who seemed very familiar. "I felt like I knew her, but she did not have flesh and bones. She was a spirit! I looked to her right and there was another and she too was in spirit form. She seemed to be a golden, shimmering wolf. They were beautiful! The spirit wolf seemed to smile at me. She spoke to me mentally, saying she was pleased by my assessment of her and the other woman. When I asked them their names, they both answered, 'our name is Isabella.' I was confused at first, but then I realized she was my spirit wolf. But, I was still unsure of what form of me the woman was. She answered my unspoken question and told me she was the Shaman spirit- warrior in me. She went on to show me the history of my family's heritage and genealogy. She showed me who my true mother was and who Charlie's real mother was. I was pure Quileute! To say I was shocked was an understatement. She told me that Jacob and I were always meant for one another, and that we would be the first kaba'ta and Black union ever. It was foretold that our union would be like no other."

"She told me that Edward and I were never meant to be more than friends and that his family's pain and loss called to the healer in me. My presence and touch did bring healing to them. I saw how my relationship with them will help our people at a later time."

"She also showed me how Vanessa was used as a distraction trying to seduce Jacob. I saw she was the wolf that tried to block my way to Jacob. I saw that it was my powers that pushed her back. My shield was preventing her from attacking. My wolf also informed me that she shared some of my gifts with Jacob as his wolf called on her asking permission to do so. I found out that when I first moved back to Forks, we were supposed to mate and transform, but because of his relationship with Vanessa, we didn't. I'll admit I was upset when he was with her, but as I thought about everything that I know now, I was no longer upset for everything happens for a reason."

Show me some love...or not :0)


	12. BBTAM 12

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy…. Lemon Alert...

"My spirits explained that I will enter the spirit realm whenever I need answers about things to come or guidance, or when they need to impart something to me. They told me how to safely access the realm so as not to allow any spirits not meant for the earth realm to pass through. My wolf's spirit then looked at my Shaman spirit and tilted her head to the side as if she was in deep thought. Then my spirit warrior spoke and asked me if I wished for them to fully share my physical body, in which case there would be no need for me to access the realm as much. It was my choice, but really there was no choice to make. I knew they were me and I was them! We are one, and we shall become one with Jake and his wolf! I agreed immediately and they walked towards me and then they became a part of me. I have never felt so complete, so whole! I threw my head back and howled!"

* * *

I woke up! I was no longer in the spirit realm. I was in Jake's arms, and he was carrying me back outside. I was profusely sweating and shaking. Then I heard my grandfather. He was talking though his laughter. He stated the spirits are having their way on this day. I continued to shake and I felt my bones reshaping, preparing for my wolf form, until I exploded into my wolf, and then I howled into the night sky, and the pack howled along with me.

Once I stopped howling I looked all around me. My vision was sharper, clearer and I felt powerful and invincible. I felt like every pore of me radiated power. There was newness and wholeness to me. I felt I had been rebirthed, well, I guess I was! I scanned my surroundings and saw all of the wolves of the pack. I heard many shocked mental voices, and then some turned lustful, envious, and jealous. Then, I heard the most glorious sound from our Alpha, my mate! He growled out with such power and authority, it immediately silenced the pack. I looked to him. He was glorious in his wolf form! He looked even more tantalizing to me as I looked through my lupine eyes at him. I saw myself in his mind. I was golden with a white underbelly, and my eyes now had a golden circle around the pupils. We felt so much love for Jacob, my wolf was screaming for me to make him as ours.

I walked slowing towards Jake, and I bared my neck in submission to his authority as my mate and Alpha. He bit me again, and I felt heat rush to my nether regions! I wanted him and wanted him badly! He smelled my arousal. The desire to mark and mate with him was overwhelming! His wolf sensed this and he bared his neck to me and I struck with three distinct bites, biting him on both sides of his neck and his left paw where the ring finger was. Jake and I both then whimpered as we began to knit together. Then Jacob moved with lightning speed and mounted me from behind. I felt him penetrate me and begin to mate with me in wolf form. We were both growling and grunting, and he took me right there, showing his dominance and his virility to the pack. He released his lupine seed, and we began to phase back into human form, however, we were still connected. When he took his first thrust in human form he penetrated my maidenhood and I growled out. The pain only lasted a moment as he had already filled me with his seed, and its healing properties allowed his penetration to hurt less. He continued to thrust his hard thick member into me over and over again. Pleasure racked both of our bodies! And, he continued to claim me from behind, as I moaned and growled like a bitch in heat, which at this time I was, and letting all know he was pleasuring me greatly. He pulled me up and claimed my mouth in a passionate kiss as he continued to thrust into me. My wolf wanted to show dominance over him, as well for we are now the Alpha female. We had to let every female know that no one can please our Alpha as we do! So, we twisted our body, and he growled at the loss of our connection, but we pushed him down and mounted him by slamming down on his member and forcing it into our hot tight center! He howled out in pleasure and we continued to ride him until our completion.

Once we were completely sated and began to come back to ourselves, we realized we had just mated in front of the whole pack and tribal council, but for the life of me I could not find it in myself to feel ashamed or embarrassed. We liked that we were able to publicly claim and be claimed by our mate. When we heard hoots, hollers, and howls from the tribal council and the wolves, we knew they too were excited and impressed by the display of their Alpha and his mate.

Show me some love...or not ;0)


	13. BBTAM 13

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy!

Jake and I both phased back into our wolves as the pack came up one by one showing their loyalty and acceptance as the Alpha female of the pack. I saw my father and Leah come up together in wolf form. He was beautiful, white with golden speckles, and I saw in his mind that he was Leah's imprint, and that they have claimed and mated with one another.

Once that was done, we phased back and my grandfather handed Jake and I clothes to put on, a dress for me and shorts for Jake. We went back inside to eat. It seems a lot happened while I slept. We heard the front door open and my dad and Leah came in, hand in hand. It was even more shocking to see them in human form, both sporting fresh mating marks. It didn't bother me though. I was very happy for them, especially Leah. But what was the most shocking was Charlie's appearance! I mean he was huge and I did not understand the changes in him. Charlie and I would be having a long father and daughter, heart to heart one day soon. He looked me in the eye and nodded in confirmation that we would. My father is a great man! We had a closer relationship than most knew about. To many they thought Charlie was emotionally stunted, but he wasn't. He always showed me love and affection. It wasn't until my eighteenth birthday that he told me of some of our family heritage. My spirits told the rest. I stood up and walked to him and Leah, congratulating Dad and Leah. My father's smile was a mile wide and Leah's as well.

I spoke to Leah, "You have been given great blessing to have my father as your imprint. You better cherish him or you will rue the day you were born." I could feel my wolf pull to the surface and I scented fear from Leah as I should. She leaned in closer to my father, then she spoke, "I do and I will Bella! I know what a gift Charlie is." I replied, "Good!" I then smiled and embraced her. I gave her a blessing of becoming my father's mate and a part of our family. Leah went limp in my arms and I held her until she got her bearing. I was a little taller than Leah; at my six-foot frame I would imagine I was just a little above her five-foot-ten. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, smiled and thanked me for my acceptance. I stepped back as the rest of the pack wanted to congratulate them. I found my place back beside my mate. He led me back to our food and proceeded to feed me with his hands. We purred in satisfaction of this display of care and tenderness from our mate. It seemed he knew that this was not a sign of weakness, but another way to show to the others that you should care and love your mate. Being a strong, powerful wolf was not all about brawn or being cold, aloof, or cruel. It was also knowing how to appreciate and value those near and dear to you.

Show me some love...or not ;0)


	14. BBTAM 14

Ok guys so I had this story in mind for a while. I know many of you all are team Edward, but you have to know that Bella and Jacob could be good together too! Besides there are thousands of E/B stories and very little B/J…So please don't be mad that in this story Jacob gets the girl. I am using Stephanie Meyers' characters and some of my own. This is AU and OOC. There will be some mature language and themes. I have not beta so mistakes are my own. You might find a lot; I changed this story around so many times. So I apologize in advance. R&R Please…. Enjoy!

While we sat around laughing, talking, and socializing with one another, I had a stirring of my gifts within me. My eyes were drawn to Billy, my father-in-law. He was smiling, but I could see the sadness underneath. I knew he was shocked to know his best friend was a wolf, and regretted that he would never be able to run with him. I stood up from Jacob's lap and I looked at my mate and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Jacob answered, "Without hesitation, with my life!"

I smiled, "Good! No matter what you see stay calm." He nodded his agreement.

I walked over to Billy. He looked up at me with a smile on his face, "Well, it is official, Bella. You are now my daughter!"

I smiled back and answered, "Yes, Billy, I am and as my new father, will you allow me to give you a gift?"

He looked intrigued but gave me his consent. I sat on his lap and placed my arms around his neck. He held me at my hips loosely, almost like a lovers embrace, but not. The room became deathly quiet. I looked to my grandfather. He smiled and nodded for me to continue. I looked back at Billy. He looked confused and uncomfortable, but did not try to push me off. I got closer to his face and leaned in. I whispered, but I knew all the wolves could hear me as I asked, "May I kiss you, Billy?"

Billy swallowed and forced out a weak, "Yes."

My lips descended upon his, I covered his mouth with mine. I heard a growl coming from my mate and others, but Jake makes no move to stop what's going on. So, I continued on and use my lips to nudge Billy's mouth open. I do not use my tongue as this is not a lover's kiss. He understood and opened his mouth. I hold him closer to me and blow my breath, and some of my essence, into him. Billy gasps and pulls me closer to him. I feel my spirit woman traveling through Billy's body to the wounded area of his spine. Billy is still holding on to me tightly as we repair the damaged area. He arched his back in the chair, and I rose up off of his lap. I still hold on to him as my grandfather removes his wheel chair from under him. He is not standing on his own yet and is limp in my arms. He then yelled out "FIRE!" and started to shake and sweat in my arms. I carried him outside and continued to hold him while chanting over him in our dialect words of healing and cleansing. I eventually lay him down, and he yells out as his body's bones begin to bend and shift. He groaned loudly, then with a dramatic explosion, he transformed into his wolf! And, what a glorious wolf! While Jacob is completely russet in color, Billy is black with russet splotches. He howled into the night with joy and happiness and the rest of the pack joined in.

I looked over to the left and I know my spirit woman is not done healing. I see the tears streaming down Emily's beautifully scared face. I raise my hand to her and tell her to come to me. She looked to Sam for permission which he gave, and she walked slowly to me. Once she's in front of me, she looked up at me, and I open my arms to embrace her. She fell into my embrace while sobbing. I comfort her and coo words of encouragement and love to her. I pulled her head back and began to lick her neck and face, where she carries the scars. She allowed me and tears continued to run down her face under her closed eyes. I heard Sam growl out as his wolf was not comfortable with my embrace and attentions to his mate. I looked him in the eyes for permission to continue. He gave me a mental "yes." So I do! Once I have covered all the scars with my saliva, I don't kiss her like I did with Billy. However, I felt led to blow my breath upon her. She smiles as she feels the warmth. But, then it heats up and she too yells out "FIRE!" But she is not in pain. Her cries turn to smiles and laughter coming from deep within her diaphragm. She laughed and laughed and then she rolled over. Her hair covered her face, but when she finally looked up, her eye found her mate. She pushed her hair back and everyone gasped. Her face was completely healed. Sam was frozen, shocked in place and I fall to my knees as I am weak from such intensive healings.

My mate and grandfather come to me, Jake taking me in his arms and my grandfather caressing my hair out of my face. He spoke to Jake, telling him to make sure I eat and rest as I will need to recharge. I looked into the eyes of my mate as he looked at me with so much love and awe. He kissed me with such gentleness, even reverence. I smiled at him and just snuggled my face into his neck as he carried me into the house. As we go, we hear the sound of celebration!

* * *

We were pleased the spirits had granted a great blessing to our people!

"I love you my Bella." Jake whispered in my ear as he held me in a tight embrace. There was a big celebration going on outside, but Jake and I were just enjoying being alone in the house for a moment. I turned around and straddled Jake and looked deeply in his eyes, and respond, "I love you as well, mio lupo."

He smiled but looked confused as to what I just called him. I chuckled, answering his unspoken question, "It means my wolf in Italian."

"Oh!" He smiled, "I like it! Will that be your new name for me?"

"Yes," I responded, "it will." I leaned in and kissed him deeply.

We were very quickly getting carried away. Just as Jake started to remove my clothing, we heard the back door open, and Emily came running in followed by Sam and Billy. She fell to her knees and threw herself in my lap, thanking me profusely for her healing.

"No, Emily!" I stopped her, and she looked at me shocked and afraid. I smiled at her and spoke to her softy, "Emily, all I did was to be open and sensitive to the spirits. It was they who healed you and Billy. I was just the vessel."

Her smile was brilliant. She rose to her feet, "Well, I thank you then for your obedience Bella." She gave me a big hug.

I felt strong arms surround us and felt tears fall on my shoulder. I didn't move for I knew it was Sam. He had carried the guilt of Emily scars. It tore him up that he had accidentally inflicted such pain on his imprint. He spoke softly thanking the spirits for me and what was done for his mate.

I heard mio lupo growling and they immediately let me go. It appears my mate did not like someone holding me for so long, regardless of the reason why. But that thought was short lived as I was caught in my father-in-law's strong arms and swung around. "Bella, I always knew you were a special child. I never thought I would ever walk again, let alone shift!"

He looked at me with so much love, and placed a long gentle kiss on my forehead until I was pulled out of his arms by Jake. I caressed his face, "Oh, mio lupo." He buried his face in my neck scenting me. His mind spoke to me, telling me there were too many scents on me for his liking, and he will be spending most of the night, if not all, immersing me fully in his. I shivered in anticipation as I desired very much to claim my mate again.

We all went back outside and enjoyed the celebration with our pack and families. It was a joyous time indeed. I was looking forward to what tomorrow will bring. Look at how much has changed in just of a couple of days. I went from being an only child with very little family to gaining a mate and huge new family as well. I was truly blessed and loving every minute of it!

**mio lupo is my wolf in Italian...this is the last chapter. I may pick it up at a later time. I had fun... I have about six other B/J stories I am writing right now. So I am trying to finish them before I start posting.. Show me some love...or not ;0)


End file.
